La venganza es dulce y sexy
by Anto y Ceci
Summary: Emmet y Nessie se encuentran con Mike y este nota que ellos son en realidad "Sus altezas más sexies del Universo". Secuela de "Un fin de semana con Emmet".
1. La venganza comienza

**La venganza es dulce, y...sexy**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos creando la trama.

**Capítulo 1: La venganza comienza**

NESSIE POV:

-Tío, podemos ir a Mc Donalds a comprar una hamburguesa?

-No Ness, hoy no, estoy ocupado, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Tío Emmett ocupado? Las dos palabras en la misma oración? Tenía que averiguarlo!

-Qué cosa tienes que hacer tío?

-Tengo que compartir algunas "actividades" con tu tía Rose...

-Ohhh, y dime tío, por qué haces comillas con tus dedos cuando dices actividades?

-Lo hice? Ohh, deben haber sido los unicornios que me controlaron por un segundo!

-Está...bien...tío...-Nota mental: tío Emmett cree que creo que los unicornios utilizan sus poderes con las personas.-. Tío, TENEMOS QUE IR! Estan dando sorpresas de "My little pony" y "Max Steel"; y hay quien cree que Max Steel es más sexie que tú...

-QUE YO? MAX STEEL? TENEMOS QUE IR A MC DONALD´S! NO HABRÁ "ACTIVIDADES" CON ROSE POR HOY!

-Sigues haciendo comillas tío...

-NO IMPORTA AHORA NESS. MC DONALD´S, SUS ALTEZAS MÁS SEXIES DEL UNIVERSO VAN POR TI!

Entonces papá interrumpió nuestro glorioso momento con un:

-EMMETT, CÓMO PUEDES ENSEÑARLE ESE VOCABULARIO A MI DULCE CARAMELITO?

-Qué cosa Edward?

-SEXY EMMETT, SEXY!

-Dudo que Ness conozca su verdadero significado...

-VEAMOSLO! Nessie, cariño, que crees que significa sexy?

-Mmmm, con decirte que Jake es sexy me explico?Desp..

-GENIAL EMMETT,GENIAL!

-...és de todo es muy divertido!

-Ohh, que bien Ness, sabes el VERDADERO y ÚNICO significado de sexy!

-OHH,LAMENTO INTERRUMPIR ESTA HERMOSA CHARLA FAMILIAR, PERO MAC DONALD'S NOS ESPERA!

-Síííííí!

-Está bien, vayan.

-!-gritamos a coro Tío Emmett y yo-.

Y partimos hacia Mc Donald's en el Jeep de Emm, que es muy cómodo y tiene los mejores CD's, porque mamá y papá solo tienen música clásica y Alice y Jasper tienen música realmente extraña...

-En qué piensas Ness?

-En la música rarita que escuchan Alice y Jasper.

-Ohh, es lo más esperable, Alice compra cualquier CD, es adicta a comprar, y Jasper...Jasper es rarito de por sí, no necesita de su música para ser considerado rarito. O no recuerdas aquella vez del "DOLOR"!

_FLASHBACK:_

_Estabamos en la calle, con la abuelita llendo a buscar a mamá, papá y los tíos cuando de repente vimos a Jasper al lado de un chico que estaba tirado en el suelo con cara de estar teniendo un paro cardíaco y sosteniéndose el pecho con ambas manos mientras Jasper gritaba:_

_-Se siente bien? Es agradable que te excluyan, solo por qué piensan que eres un emo?Te diré algo, NO, NO ES AGRADABLE, y eso causa mucho DOLOR!MUCHO DOLOR!_

_Y cada vez que gritaba dolor, el chico se sentía mucho peor. Después de eso, casi ponen a Jasper en prisión, pero se salvo por tener un buen abogado._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Mira tío, llegamos!

-Genial!

Y ambos salimos corriendo a comprar todas las cajitas felices disponibles. Cuando de repente notamos que frente al Mc Donald's había un cartel de voluntariado para ir al manicomio a hacerle un poco de compañía a las personas que estaban ahí. El tío Emm continuó su camino y de manera demasiado rápida como para ser humano salió a comprar todos los Max Steel que tenían para entregar y un modelo de cada tipo de pony que iban a dar de "My little pony" para mí, ante el desconcierto de la cajera, que vio como un solo hombre compraba todos los jugutes y pagaba una jugosa propina con tal de no llevarse todas las hamburguesas, diciendo:

-Muajajaja, misión cumplida! Quién es el más sexy ahora Max?

Mientras tanto, yo permanecí en mi lugar tratando de recordar por qué me interesaba tanto el manicomio y desde cuándo. Estaba caminando hacia Emmet para reclamarle mis juguetes cuando recordé que Newton estaba en el manicomio y le dije al tío Emmet:  
>-Tío, podemos hacer otra cosa más antes de regresar a casa?<p>

-No Ness, ya cumplí mi misión, además, si no regreso, me perderé mis "actividades" con Rose!

-Tío sigues haciendo comillas...Además..de qué van esas "actividades"?- pregunté con intriga, que Emm no quisiera acompañarme no era usual, el amaba estar conmigo y divertirnos haciendo bromas y travesuras.

-Ohh, actividades que hacen las parejas...-o sea? Mamá y papá disfrutaban jugando al ajedrez, yo había aprendido a jugar bien, papá me había enseñado. Pero no me imaginaba al tío haciendo eso, además, no parecía nada demasiado especial como para cancelar una diversión conmigo...

-Mmm.. a qué te refieres con eso?

-Preguntale a tu padre- Genial, papá nunca respondía, o peor aún, respondía de alguna manera en la que lo único que comprendía eran artículos y la mención de mi nombre y el de Jacob mientras refunfuñaba y hablaba de un modo en que no parecía que dijera nada bueno de Jake.

-Vamos tío, papá no me lo dirá y lo sabes!

-Pues..., jugamos al bingo! - Bingo? Emmet y bingo? Le gustaba el bingo? Ok, le preguntaría a papá.

-Bueno, podemos ir al manicomio? Ahí esta Newton, podríamos hacerle algunas bromas.. que opinas tío?-dije, aprovechando el momento de distracción que había tenido, mientras consideraba si yo creía o no lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Ohh, no lo recordaba, eres genial Ness, atormentemos un poco a Newton y luego vayámonos a casa.

Así que nos dirigimos en busca del idiota de Newton y cuando nos detuvimos en frente del manicomio lo vimos sentado sobre un banco, mirando por entre las rejas hacia afuera. Íbamos a ir hacia él cuando vimos que estaba hablando con un loco que se encontraba a su lado. Entonces, comenzamos a escuchar qué decían:

-...no me comprenden, yo soy una víctima de los fantasmas/demonios.

-Ohh, yo, según dicen, tengo un muy peligroso trastorno de bipolaridad- djo el otro hombre amablemente.

-Bipolaridad?

-SI IDIOTA! BIPOLARIDAD DIJE! ES QUE NO ESCUCHAS? CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA? ES QUE ACASO ESTÁS BUSCANDO HACERME ENFANDAR PARA QUE TE GOLPEE Y ASÍ METERME EN PROBLEMAS? PUES TE DARÉ EL GUSTO!- y así el sujeto que estaba sentado a su lado, comenzo a golpearlo y Newton cayó del banco donde estaba. Instantaneamente, su agresor lo agarró y comenzó a levantarlo por encima de su cabeza, cuando un hombre de seguridad lo vio y dijo:

-SEÑOR, DEJE ESO!

-Está bien, por favor lleveme!

-Si, claro que sí señor, lo ayudaremos mucho y usted se recobrará.-dijo tiernamente el hombre. Cuando pasó al lado de Newton, tomando de la mano al otro loco, le dijo- Pero qué verguenza, mira que insultar y tratar de meter en problemas a un hombre con bipolaridad, además de idiota y desagradable, usted es un monstruo!

Y el oficial dejó a Newton un poco confundido, lo suficiente como para que no notara nuestra aparición. Entonces, cuando nos vió, el tío dijo:

-Hey Newton, que haces aquí? Encerrado?

-Cállate Cullen.

-Conque te crees muy genial detrás de esas rejas? Pronto saldrás Newton y lamentarás tu impertinencia!

-Lo.. siento..- dijo, con mucho miedo- díganle a sus altezas más sexies del universo que soy bueno y que no es necesario que me ator...acompañen.

-Ohh, quedate tranquilo, tu mensaje les llegará. Somos nosotr...quiero decir, es como si fuéramos ellos de tan unidos que somos...

-Ahh.

-Cuidate idiota! Nos vemos!

Y nos alejamos riéndonos de él y yo reprochándole a Emmet que casi metiera la pata. Sin embargo, no le fue suficiente ya que decidió gritarle mientras nos alejábamos en el jeep:

-Te lo habíamos dicho Newton, ya volviste a ver a la señorita sexie del mal! Se cumplió tu sueño!

MIKE POV:

Estaba hablando con un sujeto nuevo en el manicomnio, que me había preguntado amablemente por mi nombre y mi historia y pensé que tal vez fuera alguien como yo, encerrado pero no loco. Entonces le conté que estaba allí porque no creían que hubiera visto a los fantasmas/demonios. El me contó que sufría bipolaridad, aunque no lo escuché bien y volví a preguntarle y entonces se enfureció y comenzó a golpearme y demás y ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue, pero recuerdo que vino un seguridad a quitármelo de encima y luego me reprendió por haberlo hecho enojar. A mí? Yo no buscaba pelearme con nadie. Sin embargo, en el manicomnio pensaban que era un peleador, ya que con sólo hacerle a los locos una pregunta o sonreíles, se sentían amenazados y comenzaban a golperte tan fuerte que no sentía el cuerpo e

Entonces apareció Emmet Cullen y una muy linda niñita y comenzaron a hablarme y a amenazarme, como de costumbre (aunque, si a ustedes les agrada, sus altezas más sexies del universo, a mí también). Al despedirse me dijo algo de la señorita sexie del mal y de que la había vuelto a ver. No entendí demasiado, pero luego de cavilar bastante noté que era muy probable que los Cullen me hubieran hecho una broma. Algunos puntos no sabía como explicarlos, pero estaba seguro de que ellos habían tenido mucho que ver. Cómo no lo había notado antes? Alababan demasiado a los Cullen... aunque, eso no significaba nada, en mi propia casa alababan demasiado a los Cullen: mi madre, presidenta del Club de Fans de Carlisle.. digo, administradora de la Enfermería General del Hospital; mi padre, admirador devoto de Esme, dedicaba sus Sábados a leer revistas de decoración para tener tema de conversación cuando se cruzaban en la calle; y Jess, mi novia, MI NOVIA soñaba con Edward o algo así, en varias oportunidades, me decía Edward "por equivocación, debidme o a compartir hopras en clase y estar llevando adelante un proyecto juntos"(pobre, yo sabía ni siquiera se saludaban) y una vez, había encontrado una foto de él en su cajón.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Estaba con Jess en su casa, cuando me dijo: _

_-Mi amor, voy a darme una ducha y luego vamos a cenar. Quieres?_

_-Sí, claro, mi vida._

_Me recosté en su cama viendo un partido de basket mientras ella se bañaba. En un momento me dijo:_

_-Mike, podrías alcanzarme un juego de ropa interior?_

_-Claro, mi corazón._

_Entonces, me dirigí a su cajón y busqué alguna cosa que creía que podía llegar a gustarle, ya sabía como son las mujeres, que tienen mil cosas pero solo le gustan dos. Revisando en lo más hondo del cajón encontré uana fotografía dada vuelta, intentando ser camuflada con el fondo de madera. Pensé que era una mía, o al menos, de nosotros dos juntos, pero me equivoqué rotundamente; al dar vuelta la foto encontré un priemer plano de Edward Cullen con el birrete y la toga de la graduación y recordé que el fotógrafo nos había sacado fotos grupales e individuales a cada uno y dijo la dirección para retirarlas. Creía que Jess la había anotado tan cuidadosamente para recordar su graduación con una fotografía de ella, pero no, quería la de Cullen. Me sentí mal, muy mal, no me estaba engañando físicamente solo por el hecho de que no tenía posibilidades, pero que lo hacía en su mente, muy a menudo, demasiado a menudo, tal vez.. en este mismo momento! Con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta le pregunté a Jessica:_

_-Dónde tienes las fotos mías que te regalé?_

_-Ohh, mi amor, no lo recuerdo bien.._

_-Cómo no lo recuerdas? Snif, snif_

_-Ohh, creo que están en el último cajón del guardarropa, a la derecha._

_-No parece un lugar demasiado importante..._

_-Ohh, sí que lo es, amor._

_Busqué mis fotografías y solo encontré mucho polvo y medias usadas y rotas. Comencé a revisar con más desesperación y encontré, en una esquina, arrugadas y sucias mis fotos junto a un sobre. Revisé el sobre y encontré dentro de él una llave, pequeña y con un corazoncito; la cual me recordó al diario íntimo de Jessica, el que nunca me dejó leer y que podría tener más información de Cullen. Para ganar tiempo de leer el diario, decidí guardarlo en mi mochila junto a la llave y llevarlas a mi casa, dándole a MI NOVIA su ropa interior y diciéndole que me sentí un poco mareado.  
>Me marché a casa y comenzé a leer el diario...<br>Juré que nunca, por la humillación que sentía, le devolvería el diario a Jessica y menos aún se lo diría a alguien en mi vida. Sin embargo, decidí que me lo quedaría, para algún día vengarme de Cullen._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Ahora, que había reflotado mi odio hacia los Cullen, decidí que la venganza, la dulce y... SEXY venganza (después de todo yo también podía ser sexy y no creería jamás en lo sobrenatural), comenzaría.

**La bipolaridad es un trastorno muy serio, nosotros solo lo exageramos. No tenemos intención de molestar a nadie con esto, ni herir a nadie. Muchas Gracias.  
>Hace tiempo que no escribimos, esperamos les guste esta primera entrega del segudo fanfic de la hictoria de Nessie y Emmet. Nos vemos pronto. Saludos. <strong>

**Por favor, dejen sus reviews para darnos ideas que les gusten, críticas o decirnos si les gustó. Es de mucha ayuda y a todos nos hace sentirmuy bien.**

**Anto y Ceci.**


	2. Preparativos de una tarde tranquila

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo exageramos algunos de sus rasgos y jugamos con ellos creando la trama, que es de nuestra invención.

**Capítulo 2: Preparativos de una tarde tranquila**

MIKE POV:

Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas a lo que haría, tuve una idea genial, tan genial que me sorprendí a mi mismo siendo capaz de idearla (wow, hasta yo mismo me insulto... es que soy taaan idiota?). Gracias a la falta de camas para la gran cantidad de personas que debían ser ingresadas al manicomio, comenzaron a hacer pruebas a todos los internos y a dejar en "libertad" a los que tenían trastornos no demasiado serios. Como no descubrieron nada realmente preocupante en mí decidieron que podía salir de allí, así que, ni bien abandoné ese lugar, comenzé a comprar todo lo necesario para mi plan (el que por cierto, espero que funcione, porque si no, habré gastado todo mi dinero en una venganza que ni siquiera funcionó).

Nota mental: dejar de hacer comentarios mentales, o encontrarán otra excusa para internarme en el manicomio: hablo conmigo mismo y además comento mentalmente lo que digo.

Creo que la gente sigue pensando que estoy loco, porque cuando entré a la tienda de disfraces y en el consultorio de una maquilladora profesional, la gente comenzó a codearse y señalarme (lo que no es nada agradable). Ohh, volví a comentar en mi mente. Ignoraré esta frase, la anterior y mi comentario mental, debo recordar que nadie lee mi mente, nadie sabe lo que pienso, por lo que no necesito aclararle a nadie con comentarios lo que que pienso... También reaccionaron parecido cuando entré en el lugar de venta de artículos de espionaje y cuando ingresé a la casa de ese amigo del primo del tío del sobrino del tío político de Tyler, la cual no era demasiado linda que digamos. Oh, oh sí, yeah, pude no hacer comentarios mentales, sino que expresé mis pensamientos en la misma oración. Muérete de envidia Cullen! Ajá, ya no hago comentarios mentales! Ok, ahora me siento un idiota por todo el festejo que hice por no hacer comentarios mentales aunque... apuesto a que Cullen no es capaz de no hacer comentarios mentales. Soy superior! Le diré eso Jess, já, que intente superarme ahora ese... fenómeno rico, guapo, inteligente, que me supera en CASI todos los aspectos, suponiendo que no tuviera un buen control de su mente, lo que, ahora que lo pienso es prácticamente imposible, aunque.. tal vez... no controle su mente tan bien como yo. A quién le importa eso, no? Sigo siendo genial!

NESSIE POV:

Hoy era un día... cómo decirlo ? Bueno, tranquilo.

El abuelito y la abuelita se habían ido a una convención de medicina, a ver todos los nuevos aparatos que resultarían útiles para que el abuelito Carlisle realizara su trabajo. Alice y Jasper los acompañaron un rato, mejor dicho, fueron, leyeron los nombres de cada aparato y marcharon a comprar varios de cada uno, aunque el abuelito debía creer que solo compraban uno, ya que los demás irían a parar al sótano secreto, para reemplazar a cualquier aparatejo que el tío Emm y yo rompiéramos en cualquiera de nuestras travesuras. También debían comprar algunos pianos más, ya que los "accidentes" en los que destruíamos el piano (los cuales nadie creía que lo fueran, como por ejemplo, cuando intentamos colgarnos del ventilador de techo y nos dábamos impulso para llegar a él con el piano, lo que estaba resultando bien, hasta que Emmet se había soltado para poder bajar a bailar su canción favorita y cayó encima del piano, abriendo sus patas hacia afuera y quebrandolo en dos) habían superado las 100 veces y no quedaban más de 3 pianos, lo que significaba que solo nos quedaban 3 días de travesuras sin que papá notara la ausencia del piano. Cómo lográbamos que no lo notara? Simple, mamá nos bloqueba nuestras mentes por si "pensábamos en lo que habíamos echo y nos arrepentíamos", aunque, como la culpa no repercutía en nosotros, pronto olvidábamos el piano y no era necesario el bloqueo. De todas formas lo mantenía, debido a que de vez en cuando se nos ocurría del tema de Mike y futuras bromas, lo que mamá ignoraba.

En fin, tío Emm y tía Rose se habían marchado a cazar toda la tarde y mamá fue raptad...digo, acompañó a tía Alice porque según ella, mamá no tenía ropa adecuada para una fiesta que se presentaba y consideraba que no sería capaz de comprarse ropa de moda sola. Así que, luego de comprar los aparetejos medicinales del abuelito Carlisle, irían a algunas tiendas.

Jake se había ido a la escuela, así que volvería en unas.. 2 horas más.

Así que, aquí estaba, con papá, en una casa vacía y silenciosa, que me hubiera encantado si hubiera estado bulliciosa y repleta de mis seres queridos. Habíamos hecho varias cosas, bueno, en realidad, no era un día tan aburrido, pero tampoco es que papá fuera a jugar conmigo a los videojuegos, a romper su piano por accidente, me dejara teñir su cabello de cualquier color, o inventáramos coreografías juntos. En realidad, no me lo estaba pasando tan mal, era divertido, en algún punto, como cuando habíamos intentado tocar el piano y había logrado aprender a tocar "Imagine" completa o cuando habíamos leído unos cuentos que papá consiguió sobre unicornios. También habíamos visto una película infantil en francés (había aprendido hace un tiempo a hablarlo, por lo que era capaz de comprender una película hablada en francés). Ahora, yo estaba cambiando a mis muñecas y cepillando a mis unicornios de peluche mientras papá leía un libro de unos 10 cm. de grosor a velocidad vampírica. De repente, recordé una pregunta que debía hacerle y le dije:  
>-Papá, puedes responderme una pregunta?<p>

El levantó la vista de su libro, me miró y me respondió:

-Sí claro Ness, qué sucede?

-Papá, qué "actividades" realizan las parejas?

-Quién te habló de esas "actividades" Ness?

- El tío Emmet. Por qué me lo preguntas papá?

-Ohh, por nada, pues...jugamos juegos de mesa y... discutimos sobre la deuda nacional.

-Ohh, no parece nada demasiado especial, me pregunto por qué el tío estaba tan apresurado por discutir sobre la deuda nacional y jugar juegos de mesa...

-No te preocupes Ness, le encanta jugar al Monopoly.

-Monopoly? Creí que dijo Bingo...

-Monopoly, Bingo, todo es similar no?- papá parecía bastante nervioso, tal vez, no le gustara el Bingo o quisiera continuar leyendo su libro.

-Muchas gracias papá.

Y me senté a su lado para proseguir jugando.

MIKE POV:

Muy bien, ahora que ya había comprado todo lo necesario, estaba listo para comenzar con mi venganza. Ya tenía mi parlamento listo...es más, ya había planificado hasta lo que ellos deberían decir. De todos modos, no importaba demasiado, porque si no respondían lo que yo deseaba, metería mis frases pre-formuladas en alguna parte de la conversación. Así que, un poco nervioso marché para la residencia Cullen, permaneciendo en mi mente solo mis frases, procurando de esta manera no olvidarlas.


End file.
